Spooling machines in which thread or yarn is spooled from a pirn or payout spool to a yarn package or takeup spool, for example to form a crosswound "pineapple" package, usually are equipped with thread cleaning apparatus which, essentially, respond to off-size condition of the thread or yarn being spooled. If such off-size condition is detected, for example undersized or oversized, a signal is provided which operates a cutting device to cut the thread so that the defective portion will not be spooled from the supply spool to the takeup package. Such thread or yarn cleaning devices respond to positions of the thread beyond a certain gauging position. If the thread or yarn should break, it will simulate in the yarn cleaning apparatus an off-size condition, causing the cutting apparatus to operate. It has been found from experience that under most conditions, thread breaks occur in the region between the yarn cleaning apparatus and the takeup package winding apparatus so that the yarn cleaning device will respond and provide a cut-off signal to the cutter. The cutter is usually located between the payout pirn or spool and the yarn cleaning device, so that a remnant cut piece of thread will be in the machine and having the length from the broken end to the cut end. This is a region in the machine where cut thread pieces are knotted to the previously spooled thread pieces. It may happen that this excess remnant is worked into the re-knotted thread, which leads to substantial reduction in overall quality, that is, reduction of uniformity of the thread being wound on the takeup package.
Removal of such excess remnant threads is important, and in order to remove these thread pieces, it has been proposed to locate suction nozzles close to the thread and usually positioned just above the thread cleaning apparatus which senses the dimensional relationship of the thread. Suction air continuously acts on the thread as it runs through the thread cleaning apparatus, so that the thread is additionally loaded. The suction nozzles require continued supply of energy for suction air, and their size interferes with accessibility of the thread cleaning apparatus and of the thread itself. In spite of complex and extensive apparatus elements, it has not been possible to reliably remove such excess remnant thread pieces.